Fools
by Isatzin Xoxocotl
Summary: "Sólo los tontos caen por ti..." Makoharu
**Este es un fic inspirado en la canción "Fools" de Troye Sivan, desde que la escuché no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza y tenía que escribir algo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, y mucho menos la letra de esta bella canción, todo corresponde a sus respectivos autores y esto lo escribo con el único fin de entretenimiento, haciendo hincapié en que la letra entre comillas es parte de la canción traducida. La traducción la hice yo misma ayudada un poco de internet :P. Bueno sin más que decir espero lo disfruten.**

 ** _Fools_**

 _"Estoy cansado de este lugar, espero que la gente cambié"_ En realidad me gustaría vivir sin el miedo de ser señalado por el simple hecho de amar a un hombre, siendo yo también uno, es algo que simplemente no pude controlar, mil veces me repetí a mí mismo que era un error, que estaba mal, pero por más que traté de sellar este sentimiento en lo más profundo de mi ser, me fue imposible, no tuve más remedio que aceptar lo que sentía, y me propuse a hacerlo pero sin dejar que nadie lo supiera, y así fue como inclusive mi almohada acallo mis lágrimas sin saber el nombre de quien las provocaba.

Con el tiempo ese sentimiento se volvió mucho más fuerte, y aun sabiendo que nunca sería correspondido me impuse a darle todo a esa persona, a mi mejor amigo. " _Necesito tiempo para remplazar lo que regalé"_ , para llenar este vacío en mí, para encontrar alguna manera de remplazar este amor que no llega a tu ser, pero cada día que pasa, cada día que veo tu apacible rostro y el azul de tus ojos brillar cuando me miran, algo me impide dar marcha atrás. _"Y mis esperanzas están altas, debería de mantenerlas pequeñas"_ , para no salir más lastimado de lo que ya estoy, pero me es imposible cuando ya he tenido la oportunidad de probar tus labios, aunque fue por un simple juego, por simple e inocente curiosidad, para mí lo fue todo. _"Aunque trato de resistir, todavía lo quiero todo_ ", aun sabiendo que conseguiré nada.

En cada uno de mis pensamientos y lejanos recuerdos estás, " _veo albercas..."_ en las cuales tu elegancia al nadar te hace ver como un ser celestial, no digno de éste simple mortal que lo único que puede ofrecerte es su mano para salir del azul irreal, _"y habitaciones ..."_ de juegos en donde nuestra imaginación nos llevaba tan lejos, fantásticos lugares de los cuales me hubiera gustado jamás regresar, pues siempre y cuando estuviera contigo, no me importaba desaparecer de la absurda realidad, _"y aviones..."_ de papel que volaban a nuestro alrededor, y que el día de hoy se vuelven en tremendas aves de metal que te llevan a recorrer el mundo en busca de tu más anhelante sueño, mientras que yo sólo sonrió y te deseo suerte en cada uno de estos viajes, con temor de que algún día en definitiva no vuelva a verte, bajar de uno de ellos.

 _"Veo una pequeña casa en la colina"_ , lugar al que corría sin importar si mis pies dolían, si podía verte, el dolor físico pasaba a segundo plano, el aliento desgastado era nada con la sensación de tus ojos posados sobre los míos, de tu suave voz pronunciado palabras que fueron arrebatadas por el viento del olvido. " _Y nombres de niños",_ dichos siempre en sincronía, dichos siempre juntos porque mi nombre siempre pertenecerá al tuyo, porque no tiene sentido escucharlo sino es de tus labios.

 _"Veo noches tranquilas, vertidas sobre hielo..."_ noches de mutua compañía, en las cuales mis instintos fueron sofocados por la razón de seguir siendo santo, seguir siendo un fiel perro, y desvaneciendo mi propio deseo , ahogado en la soledad de una habitación de extrema frialdad.

 _"Pero todo se está quebrando y es mi error_ " , que por más que quiera no puedo enmendar, o tal vez no lo quiero hacer en realidad, pues si este amor es considerado un error, ha sido lo mejor que ha podido pasar en mi vida, aunque sea la causa de mi muerte, felizmente cavaré mi propia tumba.

 _"Sólo los tontos caen por ti..."_ , y yo lo estoy haciendo poco a poco, ya no tengo miedo de ahogarme en el azul de tus ojos, sé el final de todo esto y aun así no resisto en caer, _"Sólo los tontos hacen lo que yo hago..._ " sí, sólo los tontos como yo se aferran a este sentimiento tan bello y devastador a la vez, sólo los tontos aceptan el dolor con una sonrisa, sólo los tontos se enamoran como yo...

Y pues sí, soy un tonto completamente enamorado de ti Haruka...

 **Muchas gracias por leer y una disculpa por los errores ortográficos y de redacción: / , se aceptan reviews , críticas y demás, como unos tamalitos no me caerían nada mal, jejejejeje (sí, soy bien pedinche XD). Por cierto queda claro que es la perspectiva de Makoto, no sé tal vez haga la de Haruka con la segunda parte de la canción pero eso está en quizás.**

 **También gracias a todos los que han leído y dejado sus reviews, dado follow y favorito a mis otros fics, en verdad me motiva a seguir escribiendo y a pesar de que soy una novata he sentido el apoyo y cariño de este fandom ^ ^.**

 **También aprovecho para avisar que el siguiente capítulo de mi fic que está en progreso, pronto lo subiré sólo que tuve unas fallas técnicas :P, pero bueno creo que eso es todo por el momento :D.**

 **Chabis-chan cambio y fuera.**


End file.
